Angela Carpenter
Angela Carpenter (アンジェラ Anjera) is one of the secondary characters of Carole and Tuesday. General Information Angela Carpenter (アンジェラ Anjera) is voiced by Sumire Uesaka in Japanese and Ryan Bartley in the English dub. Her singing voice is provided by Alisa. Her birthday is on April 1st, she is 16 years old http://caroleandtuesday.com/chara/angela.html and she was born in Alba City, Mars. Physical Appearance Angela is a tan-skinned with short and curly black hair that is curled upwards at the end, purple eyes and she may be Hispanic. She usually wears mildly revealing clothing (most likely mild due to her being underage) that reveals her arms, legs and front. She is often seen wearing red lipstick and high heels. Personality On the surface, Angela seems like a sweet and friendly girl who does what she can to keep a positive image for the press and paparazzi. However, on the inside, she is shown to be a bossy, irritable, arrogant and egotistical girl who often loses her temper over petty things, though this could be from the stress of being in the media industry in general. Besides, she is willing to go to great lengths to get what she wants where she also feels entitled and expects everyone around her to cater to her. History Angela had been in the modeling industry ever since she was 3. A brilliant actress since she learned how to walk, she won numerous awards and accolades. However, Angela desired more than what she already had and thought she was good enough to be the best singer in all of Mars. It was revealed early on that Angela was forced by her mother, Dahlia, to be a child star. This was primarily motivated by the fact that when Dahlia was a child, she was an infamous child actress, but lost her fame when she grew older. She wanted her dream to become true, so she decided to achieve them through her daughter. After she fired her last manager her mother arranged her to meet Tao and she agreed to be his marionette. However, what she didn't know was that she would be subjected to severe physical pain by machines to perfect her singing and boost her career. After telling her mother that she had been severely violated by Tao's AI, her mother confronted him, only to find out that Tao had done research on her and was familiar with her criminal records of assault. With this, Tao blackmailed Angela into being his puppet. He got an investor to invest 12 Million Woolong into her and prepared her to dominate Mars Brightest. It is later revealed in episode 24, that Dahila is not Angela's biological parent. She is in fact the second of two designer babies made under Professor Zeeman. He was arrested for illegally genetically engineering designer babies, twice. Relationships Tao Angela has a very sour relationship with Tao stemmed mostly due to his lack of attention and concern for her as she believes Tao is heartless and like an AI, to which Tao is indifferent. Dahlia Though she doesn't show it much, she deeply loves her mother and would do anything for her. Katie Kimura Angela is quite harsh with Katie when she first meets her. She gives her 3 rules: not to question her, to never talk back to her, to endure any situation she's put in and reply with "yes, gladly" whenever she's ordered by her. Katie points out that those are 4, but Angela shuts her up. Carole and Tuesday In Episode 8, after watching Carol and Tuesday defeat OG Bulldog, she personally comes over to Carole and Tuesday to trash talk them. She tells them that she hated their song and she hates amateurs who think they're capable of being big shots before storming off. Katie is shocked and apologizes on her behalf before following her. Trivia * Angela has been in numerous advertisements. * Dahlia (Angela's mother) has criminal records for assault. ** It is hinted that Dahlia (Angela's mother) has been abusing her. * Angela has a pet; Aladdin the AI rabbit. * Angela's favorite drink is Durian Soda. References Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mars Brightest Contestants Category:Musicians